the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goddess
The Goddess is the companion to The Creator, the created duality to His role as a patriarchal figure. She is the cosmic-force behind the Order of Magdalenes and is the embodiment of all feminine virtues. She is also, technically, the embodiment of nature itself. Facts: -The Goddess is a cosmic-level being and is the manifestation of the Passive-Force found within God. The Order of Magdalenes does not stem from her, since the entire Order is founded on the Divine Feminine, but she is their cosmic patroness and the one who (more or less) leads the Order across the various Realms of the Omniverse. -The Goddess is the embodiment of all feminine virtues. She is caring and nurturing, passive but not inactive, slow to violence and quick to mercy. -While The Goddess is followed primarily by the female Adepts of the Order of Magdalenes, some male Adepts do follow her as well. These could be simple spiritual disciples like Witches, Exorcists, Pagans or Druids who follow The Goddess in order to gain her favor and power. Or they could be following The Goddess out of their own life-choices, such as being LGBT. Many individuals from all walks of life follow The Goddess, each for their own reason. -A modern religion, or Witch tradition, that has The Goddess front and center in its mythology is Wicca. Wiccans often believe that there are two 'gods,' the Father and the Mother. Some Wiccans believe only in the Great Mother or Goddess. A lot of Witches and Magdalenes who follow The Goddess are practicing Wiccans. -The Goddess is known to have three major Aspects or Manifestations of herself known as the Triple Goddess(es). These are known as the Maiden, Mother and Crone. Their exact names and appearances change at various points in history, but many cultures down through the ages have recognized this phenomenon. -The Goddess is also known as The Grandmother or Great Grandmother because she is believed to be the mother of Gaia and all of the World Souls. Thus, all planetary life is, in essence, her grandchildren. -There is some metaphysical contention between the Order of Magdalenes and the Order of Druids as to whether it is Gaia or The Goddess who is 'Nature' incarnate. The Magdalenes posit that The Goddess is the embodiment of all nature, while the Druids teach that it is Gaia and all World Souls who are what people refer to as nature. It's a blurry and confusiong issue, and doubtless one which will not be resolved any time soon. -The Goddess is forever learning, forever experiencing and adapting to it. It is her special vocation, and she shares it with the Feminine Order by granting them the powers of addition and mimicry. -Within the context of the Judeo-Christian tradition, The Goddess is the mother counterpart to God as The Father. -Mainstream, usually patriarchal, Tribes have been less than kind to The Goddess at times. Many churchmen and institutes, especially towards the modern era, have downplayed or even attempted to erase the very idea of The Goddess from the pages of history. Yet, she endures, her name and ideas carried within the souls of all women everywhere. Maiden: The Maiden aspect of The Goddess is followed by the youngest members of the Order of Magdalenes. The Maiden represents youth, energy, enthusiasm, potential and social harmony. She also represents new beginnings and life itself. Young Magdalenes who call upon her may gain some of the powers of the Order of Creators or Scions. Mother: The Mother is The Goddess's second aspect and represents the middle of life itself, that period of age and experience without the decrepitude of advanced seniority. The Mother is industrious, lawful, organized, socially connected and strong. Magdalenes who call upon her often gain some of the minor powers of the Enforcers or Kings. Crone: The Crone is the third and final aspect of The Goddess. She is the withered husk of life, a lonely figure of advanced age and wisdom awaiting the arrival of Death. In the more light-hearted tales of the Feminine Order, the Crone is a happy and benevolent figure who keeps watch over her grandchildren and is eager to extol her wisdom. However, in some of the darker stories kept within the Order, the Crone is often times more akin to a witch or figure of Death and Destruction. She is still motherly, but her love can be harsh and her judgment swift. She demands perfection and better performance from the members of the Magdalene Order. Whatever the truth of the Crone's nature, those Magdalenes who call upon the Crone in good faith may be rewarded with some of the minor powers of the Reapers or Fatalists. References: -https://www.thoughtco.com/mother-goddesses-2561948 Category:Feminine